Troll 2 Troll TWO
by BennyBoo2187
Summary: This is Trolls 2 Trolls TWO! Staring Poppy & The knew and Improved BRANCH! (Just, you know, happy Branch...) There here to answer all those big questions! May also feature the Snack Pack. Just doing this for the fun of it, and cuz, WHY NOT? I may continue it if I get enough support, y'all lemme know if you want more kay?
1. Episode 1

Poppy: Hello and welcome to Troll 2 Troll TWO!

Poppy: I am poppy and this is the ALL NEW AND IMPROVED BRANCH! And we're here to answer all those big questions!

Branch: Wait 'Knew and improved?'

Poppy: ah, yeah duh, you were such a party pooper back then.

Branch: I was n-

Poppy: Don't try and deny it.

Poppy: Anyway! Todays question is: M&M's, or Skittles!

Branch: Oh well that's easy.

Branch: M&M's

Poppy: What! No way, Skittles for life!

Branch: Ha you wish sister

Poppy: Reason one: Skittles come in more flavors **.** Every color offers a different flavor! There's strawberry, lime, grape, lemon, and so much more. Every time you reach into a bag of Skittles, it's like you're playing a game of candy roulette!

Poppy: Reason two: They give you the power of the rainbow! And they come in so many different vibrant colours it makes you so happy!

Poppy: Reason three: Sugar is in skittles. Sugar is good.Yeah, M&M's have sugar, too, but do they have magical rainbow sugar?! hmm?!

Branch: Okay, first of all, M'n'M's are also rainbow!

Poppy: But they also have poopy brown aswell

Branch: Second, you do not need anymore sugar because I swear your always on a high

Branch: Thirdly: M&M's come in BLUE! Skittles do not, and well, excuse me, how can they not have my signature colour.

Branch: and finally, M'n'M's have CHOCOLATE

Branch: You will never ever NEVER change my mind on this, chocolate is my life and there is nothing you can say, I win. AND chocolate is proved to make people happy… 'Nuff said right there

Poppy: Woah woah not so fast, Branchy

Branch: Whaddya just call me?

Poppy: Uh, nothing *Nervous chuckle* ANYWAY

Poppy: Whats more amazing about chocolate then eating RAINBOW?

Branch: ITS CHOCOLATE

Poppy: BUT RAINBOWSSSS

Branch: aw yeah well M&M's are RAINBOWS AND CHOCOLATE

Poppy: Okay well then, we'll the audience choose,

Branch: Fine

Poppy: Please feel free to comment on your favourite! Skittles! Or-

Branch: M&M'S!

Poppy: Uh yes, that's right, and also this time on Troll 2 Troll we have decided to let you guys, the audience, ask us some questions and we will answer them! So also feel free to ask us anything!

Branch: Branch and poppy, OUT


	2. Episode 2

Poppy: Hello, and welcome back to Troll 2 Troll TWO! I'm Poppy, and thats Blue Branch!

Branch: Blue branch?

Poppy: They need to know your not grey and miserable anymore!

Branch: *Sigh*

Branch: Todays topic, requested by **neomoon585** and **ThePokemonTroll21** is:

Poppy: Beach, or pool, ohhh, thats actually really hard!

Poppy: Branch?

Branch: Pool, because, there is a lower chance you will get swallowed up, by a hungry, merciless, BLOOD THIRSTY SHARK!

Poppy: uh, okay, well I choose beach, I just love the waves and the sand and the warm summer sun,

Branch: The beach may seem harmless at first glance Poppy, but there are hundreds of dangers lurking around every corner...

Poppy: I am beginning gining to think you actually haven't changed at all

Branch: Hey, just cuz I sing and dance and hug now doesn't mean I'm not gonna be cautious

Poppy: Mr paranoid

Branch: pfft

Poppy: The beach is amazing, nothing can quite compare to the beauty of it.

Poppy: The sound of the waves as they hiss ashore

Branch: The sound of helpless children getting tugged away by the undertoe and out to their miserable death

Poppy: You are unbelievable

Branch: *Shrugs* Just making a point

Poppy: Anyway! Now, Branch I have a surprise for you,

Branch: Should I be sacred?

Poppy: I have decided we do two topics today, because there was another question that was requested a lot.

Branch: Uh, Okay

Poppy: The question, wanted by **AshWheeler** and **BornOnTheBreakOfDawn** , is, which do you like better, Kissing, or hugging?

Branch: uh

Poppy: *giggles*

Branch: w-why don't you take this one Poppy

Poppy: Oh, no, you go ahead Branch, I think everyone would just _love_ to here your answer.

Branch: One day i will get you back for this i swear

Poppy: aw c'mon branch its just a simple question!

Branch: *grumbles*

Branch: Because I have to answer, I'd say hugging

Poppy: Really? You like hugging, aww

Branch: BUT, only cause i had to answer, I really don't like either of them *crosses arms*

Poppy: Nahhh, you totally love it, especially my hugs!

Poppy: *Hugs Branch*

Poppy: stop trying to be so serious for the camera, I'm sure everyone would love to see the happier you

Branch: I am happy

Poppy: Yeah only cause I'm hugging you

Branch: pfft

Branch: *Blushes*

Branch: Anyway I think we're getting a little off topic here

Poppy: *Quietly* Don't deny it, my hugs are amazing

Branch: Anyway, thankyou everyone for all your reviews, you shoulda seen Poppy's face when she saw somebody reviewed, she screamed. Very loud.

Poppy: *still hugging branch* I was excited that people liked the first episode!

Poppy: Also thankyou for all your requests, we will choose ones that either get a lot of asks, or ones that we think are great.

Branch: Also, if you'd like to see any of our friends join us for an episode, please tell us!

Poppy: _Our_ _friends_? You finally see the Snack Pack as your friends too! Awwwwww

Poppy: *squeezes tighter*

Branch: Hope you all enjoyed, see ya next time

Poppy: BYEE!

Branch: You gonna let go now?

Poppy: nahhhh


	3. Episode 3

Poppy: Hello, my names Poppy, and that's Branch, and this is Troll 2 Troll TWO where we debate the big questions!

Branch: Todays topic, requested by **NerdAlert8910** , Disney or DreamWorks?

Poppy: A hard question, much to debate!

Poppy: *thinking* …

Branch: *thinking*…

Branch: Oh wow, this is actually really hard…

Poppy: Ooooooh I know right! I can feel my brain starting to hurt!

Branch: *rolls eyes*

Branch: I don't know, I wanna say Disney but, I also don't wanna offend DreamWorks, cause, you know, they are kinda our sponsor hehe

Poppy: ooohh, good point…

Branch: hmmm…

Branch: Sorry, I gotta go Disney, they have a big range of genres and characters, and have many great movies.

Poppy: *Giggles*

Branch: What?

Poppy: I know your favourite genre *giggles*

Poppy: ROMANCE

Branch: What!?

Poppy: *Bursts into laughter*

Branch: Ha, n-no no, I mean, it's not like-

Poppy: Don't deny it

Poppy: I saw you crying during Beauty and the Beast *Laughs*

Branch: Urgh, Romance tickles me okay!

Branch: Don't judge my taste.

Poppy: *doubles over in laughter*

Branch: *Grumbles*

Poppy: Ok ok, *Gets a hold of herself*

Poppy: Fair enough, yes romance is one of my favourite's as well.

Branch: Well what's your number one favourite?

Poppy: Uh MUSICAL DUH!

Branch: ooh, should have guessed that.

Poppy: So back to my decision…

Branch: …

Poppy: ahhh, I just can't choose!

Poppy: *thinking* hrm

Poppy: *Giggles*

Branch: What now?

Poppy: Sorry I just keeping thinking about how you actually cried during the movie! *Cracks up again*

Branch: *Exasperated sigh*

Poppy: *Settles down again*

Poppy: Okay for real though, because my favourite is musicals, then, I'd also have to say Disney.

Poppy: oh, but now I feel bad for DreamWorks!

Branch: Well its probably only a matter of time before Disney buys DreamWorks anyway

Poppy: What?

Branch: Seriously, Disney owns like everything!

Branch: Pixer, LucasFilms, Marvel

Poppy: oh

Poppy: Well… I change my decision to DreamWorks then.

Poppy: Oh, but I really like Disney…

Branch: Okay, so you can't choose, anyway, there was another question that was asked a bit

Poppy: Oh yeah, the question was, Who's a better singer, Me, or Branch, but, we thought it'd be kinda silly if we answered it, so we're asking you guys,

Poppy: Who do you think is the better singer, Me, or Branch?

Branch: Me obviously

Poppy: Branch we've been through this

Poppy: Also, a lot of you guys would like to see some of the Snack Pack join us for a episode, so we'll try and organise that with some of them for ya!

Branch: Again, thanks for all the support,

Poppy: AND THAT'S ALL FOLKS!

Poppy: Is that line copyrighted?

Branch: What?

Poppy: For Warner Brothers, is "That's all folks" copyrighted?

Branch: uh-

Poppy: Cause I really don't need another fine.


	4. Episode 4

Branch: Hello, and welcome to Troll 2 Troll TWO, where Poppy over there has finally let me do my own intro. I'm Branch, and with us today is DJ SUKI!

Poppy: Thanks for joining us DJ!

DJ Suki: Haha, yeah no problem guys, my pleasure.

Branch: So, last episode, we asked you guys to tell us who you think is the better singer out of me and Poppy. And the votes are in.

Branch: *Smirks*

Branch: You all decided I, was the better singer.

Poppy: Arghhh, no fair! I have been singing my whole life guys! This guy-*Pokes Branch*- has only started singing again!

DJ Suki: *Chuckles* The people have spoken Poppy!

Branch: Don't worry Pops, you can also scrapbook! *Wink*

Poppy: *Glare*

Branch: Aw c'mon, don't be mad at me…

Poppy: *Pouts* You and your angelic voice

Branch: How long you gonna be mad at me? :(

DJ Suki: *Just watching them with amusement*

Poppy: …

Poppy: Ten minutes…

Branch: Anyway, todays delema, requested by Shiego627 and Black Raider is, Summer or winter.

Poppy: *Sigh*

Poppy: Do I really have to choose?

Branch: Yes, you do

Poppy: Arghh, okay, well summer, cause its better weather for singing and partying and going to the BEACH!

DJ Suki: Oh yaass! *High fives Poppy*

DJ Suki: We should totally hold a disco on the beach! XD XD

Poppy: YASS THAT WOULD BE EPIC!

Branch: Well I say winter…

Branch: I like to be all rugged up and cozy with a mug of hot coco in front of me binge watching all my favourite movies. Just me and my cozy little get away…

Poppy: Awww you see, both seasons are so GREAT! Winter is like the best time for slumbers parties aswell!

Poppy: Oh that reminds me

Poppy: *whispers to audience* So you guys asked us, who do think is a cuter couple, DJ and Guy Diamond, or DJ and Cooper, and well, don't tell DJ or GD but the whole snack pack ships them.

Branch: *kinda creepyly whispers* They think we don't know, well we know everything!

Poppy: Branch has found his secret talent

Poppy: Match making

Branch: DJ and DG always hang out, I've seen the flirty looks they give each other

Poppy: *Gives Branch a weird look*

Branch: *Shrugs* I have lots of spare time

DJ Suki: Uh, guys, I'm right here you know?

Poppy: !

Branch: !

Branch: Wha-, no, we weren't talking 'bout nothing *nervous laughing*

Poppy: *Nervous laughing*

DJ Suki: ….

DJ Suki: *Squints at the pair*

Poppy: *Changes subject* So, DJ, did you do something new you hair or something hehe?

 **A/N**

 **PLEASE READ**

 **Thanks for reading guys. I'm going back to school tomorrow so may not be able to update as often as I have been. I'll try my best tho. My apologies. (Sorry if DJ Suki didn't really speak much, I wasn't really sure what else she could say! 3)**

 **P.S Also keep them questions coming, they give me inspiration, KEEP 'EM COMIN'!**

 **\- BennyBoo2187**


	5. Episode 5

Branch: Hello everyone, and welcome back to-

Poppy: TROLL TO TROLL 2! Where we dicuss the big questions! I'm Poppy, that's Branch!

Branch: Today's question, dilemma… thing… is a requested to us by **SiverBird12** , and they 'begged' for this, sooo, *Clears throat awkwardly*

Branch: The question is….

Branch: *Mumbles very quietly* Poppyandmeorpoppyandcreek

Poppy:…

Poppy: What?

Branch: I said….

Branch" *Mumbles quieter* Poppyandmeorpoppyandcreek

Poppy: Branch my man, you gotta speak up!

Branch: POPPY AND ME OR POPPY AND CREEK

Branch: *Hides face in his hands*

Poppy: *Snickers*

Poppy: So what about it Branch?! This one was directed at you!

Branch: *Groans quietly*

Branch: *Mumbles very quietly again* You and me obviously…

Poppy: Hmm, what was that?

Poppy: *Winks at audience*

Branch: *Mumbles* You and me…

Poppy: Sorry bud, ya gotta speak up!

Branch: You're a demon Poppy

Poppy: *Laughs*

Branch: *Takes a breath:

Branch: Me and you

Poppy: *Squeals and launches herself on Branch*

Poppy: HAHAA, AWW I LOVE YOU TOO BUDDY

Branch: *Smiles and blushes*

Poppy: SO glad you didn't choose Creek

Poppy: I hate that guy

Poppy: *Plants a kiss on Branch's cheek* YOUR WAY MORE OF A GENTLEMAN

Branch: *Eyes widen*

Poppy: Anyway, bye everybody!

Poppy: *Walks away*

Branch: ….

Branch: *Puts a hand where Poppy kissed him*

Branch: *Smiles and chases after poppy*

 **A/N**

 **HELLO MY PEOPLES**

 **Sorry I haven't uploaded for a while, school has been crazy, I have family issues as well going on and I haven't really been that inspired lately. BUT, because lovely SilverBird12 reviewed, I felt guilty and decided to give her/him what they wanted. Soz its a bit short, I'm a pretty bad writer anyways lmao. Thanks guys**

 **BENNYBOO OUT.**


End file.
